StarClan
This is where cats see their ancestors. When a cat dies and is pure-hearted, it goes here to live when it dies. -------------------- Hi there! I'm Darkstar, the first leader of DarkClan. I enjoyed being leader, but enjoy StarClan a lot too! All of my old clanmates are here, and it seems that we live forever here. Come this way, I will show you StarClan's camp! This is the camp, see how it looks a lot like the camp in the living world? Well, you see this is the leaders' den, every dead leader comes here to sleep in StarClan. Do we still sleep? What a silly question, of course we do! You see the lichen outside the den? That keeps it really warm. Come inside, see the large space in here? Its bigger than the den in real life though! Sorry Scarletstar, we'll leave. I can't believe it, she acts like she's in charge. I mean, I was leader before her! I am the founder of this clan anyway, talk about disrespect! Next is the warriors' den, its so big! Come in, just be quiet, someone grumpy is probably here too! See how this bush is the den, like in real life? We also use the trees behind for shelter, and the branches are so thick. Just look at all the nests though! It does make me sad though, so many cats not living to be an elders... We should go to the apprentices' den next, its not nearly as crowded! You see how there are quite a few nests though? Its because so many young cats die... This den is in a bush too, but its much smaller. Lets visit the nursery, I'm sorry if I get sad though. This is the den, its carved into this tree. Its comfy, as its lined with moss. There a very little cats here, but they were either just a mother, or a little kit to live here. Lets go, the kits are sleeping. Now for the elders' den, it is in a fallen tree. I like it here, the elders are old, and had a long life. Its so soft in here, we have feathers lining the nests. Even I come for a story every once in a while, the elders are wonderful storytellers! The forest is huge! Any kind of food you want is there, and it seems to stretch on forever, with no twoleg-place. Theres no foxes, dogs, or badgers. Although I bet they'd make life more exciting! Where was I forgeting... Oh yeah, the medicine cats' den! Its so nice in here, isn't it? A small clearing with a cave. The cave is where all of the medicine cats and their apprentices sleep. Don't you think its pretty? With the small waterfall thar lets a stream flow? The herbs are stored over there, though we never need them. The mediine cats in StarClan mostly help our living clanmates. Oh no! Its Foxstep, the one medicine cat! I know I shouldn't keep living cats very long, I just wanted to show them around. Why are you bossing me around? Come on, you had better go back to your clan young one, live your life to its fullest! I shouldn't see you except for in your dreams anytime soon! ------ Cats in StarClan: None yet!